Hasta siempre, mi corazón
by Reiha-wan
Summary: ¿Qué podría ser peor que un corazón roto? Tal vez, morir de amor. / Yukari & Nagare / Two-shot / Fanfic participante en el reto mensual "Hanahaki" de la página de FB "Retos randoms de randoms fandoms"
1. chapter 1

Fanfic participante en el Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook: "Hanahaki disease"

¡Espero les guste!

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers de la 2a temporada de K Project "Return of Kings" y el manga "Dream of Green"

* * *

Pasaban de las tres de madrugada y para Yukari era imposible conciliar el sueño.

¿La razón?

 _Hanahaki_. Una extraña enfermedad que sólo alcanzaba a aquellos cuyo amor verdadero, ese que sólo se tiene una vez en la vida, no era correspondido.

¿Qué podría ser peor que un corazón roto?

Tal vez, _morir de amor_.

.

.

.

El espadachín tomó el pañuelo de tela color borgoña que se encontraba debajo de su almohada. Cubrió su boca con brusquedad antes de que un doloroso ataque de tos hiciera acto de presencia. Intentaba por todos los medios el ahogar su voz contra sus manos, que presionaban torpemente sus labios. Sentía el sabor metálico de su propia sangre dentro de su boca, así como una molesta sensación que le recorría desde el estómago, pasando por su pecho y terminando en su garganta.

 _Dolía._

 _Dolía demasiado._

Una vez sintió que respirar era más sencillo, retiró, aún con leves espasmos, el pañuelo de sus labios. Sobre él, se encontraban diminutos pétalos morados, bañados de un alarmante rojo; indicándole que su condición empeoraba con cada día que pasaba. No era la primera vez que veía aquellos pétalos, pero no fue hasta ese momento que pudo reconocer a qué especie de flores pertenecían. Había un campo, cercano a donde vivía con Miwa Ichiguen y el pequeño Kuro, lleno de ellas.

— _Myosotis_. —Sonrió con ironía.

¿Qué tan cruel podía ser aquella enfermedad? ¿Acaso no bastaba con quitarle el sueño y el aliento cuando le pegaba en gana?

Yukari se puso de pie una vez se decidió y emprendió paso hacia el cuarto de baño. Al mirarse al espejo, inspeccionó su aspecto a detalle: desde su enmarañado cabello, pasando las apenas perceptibles ojeras bajo sus ojos, el cansancio que éstos transmitían, sus resecos labios y las manchas de sangre que aún seguían en la comisura de sus labios.

No era hermoso en absoluto.

Con un trozo de papel, retiró los pétalos ensangrentados que ocultó en los dobleces de su pañuelo, arrojándolos al cesto de basura. Tomó un poco de jabón y humedeció aquel pañuelo, comenzando a tallarlo para sacarle la sangre antes de que se secara por completo. Una vez dio por terminada su tarea, exprimió el trozo de tela y lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón de su pijama.

Aprovechó el agua corriente y lavó su rostro, buscando un poco de frescura y alivio en ella.

Suspiró con pesadez al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la altura de su corazón.

¿Realmente había algo creciendo ahí dentro?

.

.

.

—¡Buenos días, Nagare- _chan_!

El Rey Verde sonrió educadamente ante el saludo de su _clansman_. Sintiéndose incómodo con su inusual andar.

—¿No usarás tu silla, Nagare?—Preguntó Iwafune, sabiendo lo difícil que debía ser para él poder acostumbrarse a caminar.

—Estaré bien, Iwa-san—respondió con seguridad—. Iré donde la _Slate_ por un momento.

—Pronto estará el desayuno, procura no tardar mucho.

—¿Acaso eso a tu lado es una cerveza, Iwa- _san_?—Le cuestionó Yukari, sin reprender el tono ligeramente molesto de su voz.

—¡Es la primera del día!—Canturreó, sin importarle la mirada de desaprobación que recibía por parte del espadachín.

—Acompañaré a Nagare- _chan_.

El Rey esbozó una discreta sonrisa ante la escena y, con una mirada, aceptó la compañía de Yukari.

Ambos emprendieron camino hacia donde se encontraba la _Slate_.

—Parece que Sukuna- _chan_ y Saruhiko- _chan_ siguen dormidos.

—Yukari, quiero que vigiles a Saruhiko.

—¿Mh? ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?

—No haremos nada mientras no nos dé motivo. Aún sigue siendo de los nuestros, es por mera precaución.

—Entendido, _Milord_.

El mayor aplaudió internamente la perspicacia de Nagare. Mentiría al decir que ninguno de ellos pensaba que Saruhiko planeaba algo en su contra. Aunque pareciera difícil de creer, se había metido en la boca del lobo ¿no es así?

Unos metros más adelante, ambos se encontraron justo enfrente de la _Dresden Slate._ No podían negar que seguía siendo un espectáculo el verla tan cerca y a merced de la voluntad del Rey Verde.

Era una vista maravillosa.

—Cada vez estamos más cerca de alcanzar tu sueño, Nagare- _chan_.

—Es correcto, Yukari. Aprecio su valiosa ayuda, hemos llegado hasta aquí gracias al esfuerzo de todos. —Sus palabras estaban cargadas de sinceridad, al igual que la expresión de gratitud que mostraba su rostro.

—¿Estás feliz ahora?

—Lo estoy.

Yukari se acercó a su Rey, rodeándolo con ambos brazos sobre sus hombros. Nagare permaneció quieto y en silencio, disfrutando de la calidez que le era transmitida a través de aquel abrazo; era una sensación agradable.

Yukari sonrió al notar que Nagare se había apoyado ligeramente contra su pecho. Podía percibir el perfume de su cabello a la perfección…

—Te quiero, Nagare- _chan._

—Lo sé—respondió en automático.

Yukari jamás había ocultado sus sentimientos desde que se percató de ellos, y de qué tan profundos eran. ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Tenía claro que su querido Rey no se sentía de la misma manera, ni siquiera al demostrarle directamente cuánto lo amaba. Los pétalos que seguían asediándolo cada noche, cada vez con más frecuencia, eran prueba irrefutable de ello.

—Yukari… ¿Estoy siendo injusto contigo?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al mayor, quien aflojó un poco su agarre para permitir que Nagare le mirara de frente.

—¿Debería hacer algo para agradecerte?

Yukari sintió aquella inocente mirada como si un rayo le atravesara el pecho.

—Sólo déjame quererte.

El Rey le miró confundido, preguntándose a qué se refería exactamente; para su buena —o mala— suerte, Yukari le mostró la manera de hacerlo.

Un beso, apenas un suave roce de sus labios.

No podía aprovecharse de él más de lo que ya estaba haciendo ¿cierto?

—Justo así, Nagare- _chan_.

.

.

.

—Sukuna, si la puerta es abierta, puedes encargarte de remover a Saruhiko como miembro de JUNGLE.

—¡Entendido, Nagare!

El pequeño salió corriendo en dirección a la sala de control, convencido de que terminaría por saldar cuentas con ese _traidor_.

Iwafune ya se había dirigido a la plataforma para enfrentar al Rey Azul en caso de que no pudiera persuadir de quedarse en JUNGLE a su joven _clansman._

Nagare mantenía una expresión de confianza absoluta. Bien podría decirse que le divertía toda la situación: tener a tres clanes peleando en su contra y al mismo tiempo ¿acaso no hablaba de la inmensidad de poder que estaba involucrado?

—Yukari, quiero que vigiles el nivel anterior a éste. En caso de que los otros clanes lleguen a penetrar en la construcción, serás la última defensa.

—Con todo gusto, _Milord_.

El mayor mantuvo la compostura al sentir una molesta punzada en su pecho; a esas alturas, era difícil distinguir entre un mal presentimiento y _esa cosa_ creciendo dentro de él.

—¿Sucede algo?

Yukari negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero estar un poco más a lado de Nagare- _chan_.

Para su sorpresa, el Rey Verde se aproximó a él. Los rayos que emanaban de su cuerpo le indicaban que Nagare comenzaba a liberar su poder sin restricción alguna.

—Yukari—le llamó con firmeza una vez se encontró frente a él— ¿qué diferencia hay entre tu querer y el mío?

Yukari cambió su expresión a un semblante serio, preguntándose la razón por la que su Rey sacaría el tema en un momento como ese.

—Estoy seguro de que ambos queremos a Iwa- _san_ y Sukuna- _chan_ de la misma manera. Aunque Iwa-san esté borracho la mayoría del tiempo, siempre se ha hecho cargo de prepararnos nuestra comida favorita y mantener limpio el lugar; Sukuna- _chan_ es lo más cercano a un hermanito, siempre riñendo porque no lo traten como a un niño a pesar de que aún lo sea, e intentando llamar la atención de la persona que más admira.

Hizo una breve pausa, buscando las palabras correctas para seguir con su explicación.

—No puedo imaginarme la forma en la que me quieres, Nagare _-chan_. Podría decir que ni siquiera quiero hacerlo, simplemente sé que no es la misma que la mía.

»La forma en que te quiero me hace desear que tengas todo lo que te haga feliz. Todo el tiempo me pregunto qué estará pasando por tu mente, qué es lo que la ocupa tanto como para tenerte despierto toda la noche. Adoro ver tu sonrisa cuando hacemos tonterías antes de la cena y lo contento que luces cuando comes algo dulce.

»Tal vez la mejor forma de describirlo es… que la forma en que te quiero puede doler mucho, Nagare- _chan_.

El líder de JUNGLE lo observó con atención durante su explicación, intentando comprender la razón por la que Yukari le expresaba cuánto lo quería y lo importante que era para él cuando se encontraban a solas. No sabía por qué el mayor parecía tan feliz al besarlo, cuando era obvio que Nagare no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, su mayor duda era aquella que surgió al notar a Yukari en uno de los vídeos de vigilancia del edificio; él se encontraba recargado contra uno de los tantos pilares, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, como si evitara el ser escuchado. Le vio encorvarse de repente, parecía que no soportaría su propio peso por mucho tiempo; entonces, un sentimiento desconocido invadió su pecho. Podía sentir la energía que se dispersaba desde el agujero en su pecho hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero había otra cosa, una sensación abstracta que no alcanzó a identificar.

—Yukari…

—Está bien, Nagare- _chan_ —lo interrumpió, pensando que probablemente estaba poniendo a su Rey en aprietos al tratar de explicarle sentimientos tan ajenos a él.

Entonces se escuchó una gran explosión y, a los pocos segundos, una pantalla holográfica apareció entre ambos, mostrando que la construcción había sido invadida.

—Parece que es hora de irme.

Nagare retiró la vista de la pantalla frente a él para mirar a Yukari, quien se acercaba a él con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar. Contuvo la respiración cuando el mayor sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, había algo que se sentía diferente a las ocasiones anteriores, los ojos de Yukari se veían cristalinos y la caricia que le dedicaba era mucho más suave que de costumbre.

—Daré todo de mí para que tu sueño se cumpla, te lo prometo.

Contrario a lo que el mayor pudo esperar, Nagare posó sus manos sobre las suyas y le sonrió, agradecido por sus palabras.

— _Eso es tan injusto_ —pensó Yukari, completamente derrotado.

Sin poder contenerse más, se inclinó lo suficiente para poder alcanzar sus labios. Sonrió al sentir un inesperado cosquilleo, debido quizá a toda la energía que el Rey Verde emanaba. Lo que no esperaba fue que, en busca de un mayor contacto, Nagare rodeara su cuello con ambos brazos.

— _Podría morir de lo feliz que me siento ahora mismo_ —bromeó para sí mismo, a sabiendas de que bien podría morir a manos de su querido Kuroh o vivir lo suficiente para hacerlo por la persona que más había amado en toda su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Un gran estruendo sacudió el lugar, el camino hacia la _Dresden Slate_ había sido abierto gracias a la Reina Roja.

Yukari había perdido la pelea contra Kuroh, quien había mostrado cuán firmes eran sus ideales y la lealtad a su actual Rey, el Rey Plateado.

—Mátame, y ve rápido con tu Rey.

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo ante el hecho de que, a pesar de haberse planteado el ser asesinado en batalla, no deseaba morir aún. No sin ver una vez más a su querido Rey. Pero ¿con qué cara se mostraría ante él cuando había sido derrotado? Todo se había arruinado, el sueño que prometió proteger se estaba haciendo añicos justo frente a sus ojos.

El filo de la espada de Kuroh se alejó de él.

—En los campos y las montañas el color puede diferir, pero somos como las semillas de noni.

Yukari volvió su mirada hacia el moreno, incrédulo.

—No conozco ese poema...

—Es mío.

Sin decir nada más que una despedida a quien alguna vez fue su superior, se apresuró a ir en busca del Rey Plateado.

Yukari sintió un gran alivio ante sus palabras, dándose cuenta de que Kuroh por fin había entendido las enseñanzas de su antiguo maestro, Miwa Ichigen.

—Parece que... lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es conseguir una nueva semilla—dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Un gran corte se extendía desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el costado de su torso en el lado contrario. Había sido algo inesperado que su inexperto excompañero fuera capaz de hacerle la herida que se extendía por todo su pecho.

Entonces una deslumbrante luz blanca inundó cada rincón del lugar, la espada _Dresden_ del Primer Rey había impactado contra la _Dresden Slate_.

Todo se había terminado.

Fue imposible para Yukari el moverse, su visión tardó un poco en restablecerse por completo, pero lo único que podía pensar era en Nagare. Un profundo dolor proveniente de sus entrañas le hizo caer sobre sus rodillas, la herida causada por Kuroh no tenía nada que ver con aquello; sintió cómo su respiración se entrecortaba, haciéndole imposible pensar claramente. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a asimilar que se encontraba tosiendo con fuerza, escupiendo cantidades anormales de sangre y, bajo aquella capa roja, se distinguían tanto pétalos como diminutas flores de, lo que parecía, distintos tonos de morado y azul.

Nunca se había preguntado lo que pasaría si la persona que amaba moría antes que aquella enfermedad lo alcanzara. A decir verdad, le parecía imposible distinguir entre el dolor físico que sentía en esos momentos y el que le provocaba saber que el dueño de su corazón, y vida, ya no estaba más en este mundo. Incluso se podría pensar que justo esa era la causa de su episodio.

De todas maneras ¿qué importaba ya de dónde viniera el dolor?

Poco a poco, su vista se aclaró, al igual que su mente. Parecía que el dolor en su pecho y garganta había desaparecido, pero en realidad había sido opacado por el que lo invadía al comprender que Nagare había muerto. Con dificultad, se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado a su Rey, solo. ¿Habría hecho alguna diferencia el quedarse a su lado? Nunca lo sabría.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse con el enorme agujero que atravesaba, literalmente, todas las plantas hasta el sótano. Alcanzó a distinguir al Clan Plateado cerca de la cima, huyendo con ayuda de los poderes de Kuroh.

Al final era cierto, los habían vencido.

Una vez llegó al borde de aquel precipicio, barrió el lugar con la mirada, esperanzado a encontrar un rostro familiar. Por desgracia, alcanzó a distinguir el pequeño cuerpo de su orgulloso compañero sobre los escombros, la preocupación volvió a invadir su mente ¿también había perdido? De inmediato se dirigió hacia él, sintiendo un enorme alivio al notar que seguía respirando.

Se le rompió el corazón cuando Sukuna le preguntó por su Rey, sin importarle cuánto dolor sentía en ese momento, mantuvo un semblante serio al decirle que Nagare ya no estaba más con ellos. Como era de esperarse, el menor arremetió contra él, gritándole que eso no podía ser verdad y que era imposible que Nagare hubiera sido vencido. De alguna manera, se las arregló para contenerse y no externar sus verdaderos sentimientos; el edificio estaba a punto de colapsar y debían salir lo más pronto posible.

Sukuna no podía parar las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista, simplemente le parecía imposible asimilar que Nagare, la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, se había ido. Habían estado tan cerca de hacer realidad aquel sueño por el que lucharon tanto, y ahora no era más que polvo y escombros ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer de ahora en adelante?

—¿Yukari?

El mayor por poco caía de rodillas, de no ser porque se estaban apoyando el uno al otro para poder caminar, tal vez habría terminado en el suelo. Sukuna nunca pensó que la pelea contra el Perro Negro lo dejaría así.

La escena siguiente aterró por completo al menor: Yukari se apartó repentinamente de él, comenzando a toser con violencia, a tal punto que se hizo un ovillo en el piso, presionando con fuerza su pecho.

Sangre.

Demasiada sangre.

—¡Yukari!

Sin importar cuánto lo llamara, el mayor no podía responder debido a que sus vías respiratorias estaban siendo obstruidas; sin embargo, aquellos diminutos pétalos seguían saliendo de su interior, junto con espesas cantidades de sangre.

Llegó un momento en el que, nuevamente, Yukari no sentía más dolor. Sus pensamientos fueron tomados por el recuerdo del último beso que había compartido con su Rey, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que, definitivamente, algo se había sentido diferente en ese momento.

— _¿Será que podré encontrarme con Nagare-chan?_

No había podido evitar pensar en eso. ¿Qué más le esperaba en el mundo si, al final, había decidido aceptar su muerte para no deshacerse de aquellos hermosos sentimientos hacia su Rey? Nada lo haría más feliz que volver a ver la inocente mirada de Nagare frente a él, así que ¿por qué razón debería negar el destino que él mismo se había trazado?

El último sonido que pudo distinguir antes de caer inconscient fue la voz suplicante de Sukuna, pidiéndole entre gritos y sollozos que no lo dejara solo.  
.

.

.

— ¡Quítenme las manos de encima! ¡Sólo quiero verlo! ¡Suéltenme, maldita sea!

Los gritos de Sukuna se escuchaban muy cercanos, acompañados del sonido repetitivo de una máquina.

Yukari abrió los ojos con dificultad, siéndole difícil el enfocar la vista.

— ¡Doctor! ¡El paciente está recobrando la conciencia!

Una repentina luz lo cegó, entonces distinguió el tacto sobre sus parpádos, obligándole a abrir los ojos.

Un agudo dolor en su pecho le hizo quejarse, dándose cuenta de que tenía la boca completamente seca y que dolía el simple hecho de respirar.

—Por favor, necesito que me escuche con atención—pidió el doctor con un notorio tono de preocupación en su voz—. Usted está muriendo debido a su enfermedad, está demasiado avanzada para alguien de su edad, nunca habíamos visto algo así; pero nos es imposible realizarle la operación para la extracción sin su consentimiento. ¿Comprende lo que estoy diciendo?

Yukari, a pesar del estado en que se encontraba, tuvo perfectamente claro lo que le decían. No era ninguna sorpresa para él que estuviera tan cercano a la muerte, quizá el dolor que le había causado la muerte de Nagare sí había influido en su estado después de todo.

— ¡Déjenme verlo! ¡No quiero que él también se vaya! ¡No quiero que muera!

— _Sukuna-chan..._

Sintió una enorme pena por los gritos del menor. Podía escuchar a otras personas intentando calmarlo, pero él no paraba de llorar, suplicando que le dejaran ver a su hermano mayor.

Todo este tiempo había aceptado su destino con gusto, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

Pensaba que no había nada más hermoso que morir por el gran amor que le profesaba al Rey Verde, Hisui Nagare.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Sin Nagare, sin Iwa-san, sin él ¿qué sería de Sukuna? Había sido demasiado egoísta pensar en sus propios deseos, cuando el pequeño había perdido a dos de las personas que más apreciaba en el mundo. Ahora, al escucharlo llamarle "hermano mayor", comprendía que él también formaba parte de ello. No podía dejarlo a su suerte, no podía seguir siendo egoísta hasta el final para cumplir con su deseo de ver nuevamente a Nagare en la otra vida.

Con algo de trabajo, asintió cuando el doctor le preguntó nuevamente si daba su autorización para realizarle la operación que le salvaría la vida. La enfermera se acercó a él y le explicó rápidamente lo que era el documento que debía firmar pero, dadas sus condiciones, bastaría con que accediera a firmar con su huella digital.

Y así fue.

Recordaba la fría sensación al ser colocado en la mesa de operaciones, había mucha gente a su alrededor. Le pidieron que hiciera una cuenta regresiva en voz alta, pero apenas y había llegado al número cinco cuando todo se volvió borroso de nuevo.

— _Te amo, Nagare-chan. Te amo tanto._

Una lágrima surcó su mejilla, antes de caer nuevamente en aquella profunda oscuridad.  
.

.

.

— ¡Yukari!

Sukuna cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación para cerciorarse de que Yukari se encontraba bien. No pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarlo en medio de lágrimas de infinito alivio.

—Jovencito, por favor, deje descansar al paciente—le llamó la atención una de las enfermeras.

—Está bien, permítale quedarse unos momentos—pidió Yukari con tranquilidad, correspondiendo el abrazo que le daba el pequeño—. Vamos, Sukuna- _chan_. Los niños grandes no lloran.

— ¡No estoy llorando! —Respondió ahogando su voz contra el hombro del mayor, sin poder parar sus sollozos—. Creí que no volvería a verte tampoco.

Yukari acarició el cabello de Sukuna en un intento de ayudarle a calmarse un poco. Seguía siendo un niño, un niño que no merecía pasar por tanto dolor en tan poco tiempo. Era su pequeño hermanito.

Ambos permanecieron en el hospital hasta que sus heridas sanaron por completo. Yukari pasó la mayoría del tiempo sedado, por lo que sólo despertaba para cosas indispensables y nuevamente caía rendido ante los medicamentos que apaciguaban el dolor del interior de su pecho.

Yukari le pidió a doctores y enfermeras que no mencionaran nada sobre su enfermedad frente a Sukuna, ya que él había cubierto esa razón con que la pelea contra Kuroh había sido la causa de su intervención. Tuvo que pedirle una y mil veces a Sukuna que no tomara represalias contra él, justificando que había ganado la batalla de manera honorable, lo cual no tenía nada de mentira.

Sukuna pasaba casi todo el día en la habitación de Yukari, sentado a su lado aunque permaneciera dormido. El horrible sentimiento que le había invadido al verlo tan mal después de su pelea no desaparecía por completo, seguía con el miedo de que, uno de esos días, Yukari no despertara de nuevo.

Los primeros días habían sido sumamente difíciles.

Aceptar que Nagare e Iwa- _san_ no estaban más en este mundo; que Yukari seguía en estado crítico aún después de su operación y que no le permitieran verlo; permanecer en su habitación, completamente solo y sin saber nada del paradero de Kotosaka.

Su pequeño mundo se había hecho trizas en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando por fin llegó el día de su alta. Lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a donde alguna vez se encontró la base secreta de JUNGLE.

Yukari no podía dejar de sentir aquella incómoda sensación que le recordaba que algo faltaba dentro de él, y no era precisamente el ramo de diminutas flores que, hasta hacía poco, había permanecido adherido a su corazón y pulmones.

Ya no podría volver a amar a nadie de la misma manera que amó a Nagare, tampoco era como si le importara mucho. Siempre supo que no volvería a sentir algo así por alguien. ¿Quién podría sentirse completo?

—Iwa- _san_ , Nagare ¿se divirtieron?

Dejó caer el ramo de nomeolvides en aquel cráter.

¿Será que la especie de flores que le atacó con su enfermedad había sido una señal de lo que pasaría?

Sukuna se adentró al edificio en ruinas, pues no quería irse sin ver con sus propios ojos cómo todo su mundo había quedado sepultado bajo los escombros.

—Nagare- _chan_ ya no estará aquí nunca más. Si quieres seguir un sueño, no tienes más alternativa que ir por tu propio sueño. Nagare- _chan_ ya no puede seguir siendo tu motivación.

Yukari colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sukuna, quien parecía que se soltaría a llorar de nuevo en cualquier momento; sin embargo, las lágrimas nunca llegaron y eso le dio un poco de alivio al mayor, por lo menos uno de los dos había conseguido lidiar con el dolor de perderlos.

Una vez fuera de aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos destruidos, Yukari no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido en el hospital y lo que el pequeño había dicho cuando estaba semiconsciente. Recordaba no haber pensado en la operación como una opción sino hasta el momento en que Sukuna se quebró por completo frente a él; por muy egoísta que pareciera, había imaginado que Sukuna regresaría con su familia cuando él se reuniera con Nagare e Iwafune.

— ¿Regresarás a casa?

—El hogar al que quiero regresar no es en el que mis padres se encuentran.

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como un golpe directo para Yukari, pues estaba seguro de saber perfectamente a qué _hogar_ se refería Sukuna. Pero tanto aquel lugar como las personas que lo conformaban ya no existían.

Sukuna comenzó a decir cosas sobre vivir por su cuenta de nuevo y pensar sobre el sueño propio que debería perseguir después, una vez que tuviera en mente uno, claro está.

Por otro lado, Yukari no podía dejar de pensar en aquello desde que tomó la decisión de someterse a aquella operación en el hospital.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Sukuna parecía sorprendido ante la propuesta, no había hablado sobre ello con Yukari ya que pensaba que él tomaría su propio camino de ahora en adelante. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz por ser tomado en cuenta por él desde antes de que tuvieran esa conversación.

—También pensé en sembrar una semilla.

—¿Una semilla?

—No es nada—sonrió ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Kuroh.

—Las hojas se dispersan y las semillas caen al campo, todo eso gira a nuestro alrededor—recitó al viento, esperando que de ahora en adelante pudieran sobreponerse al futuro que les esperaba.

—¿Es un poema de Miwa Ichigen otra vez?

El vacío que sentía en su alma no podría llenarse jamás pero, daría todo de su parte porque la pequeña semilla que decidió sembrar y cuidar por lo que le quedaba de vida, pudiera tener su propio final feliz.

—No. Es mío.

 **-x-**

Gente mía, no les miento, lloré sangre con esta historia. Si bien sabía que me haría sufrir mucho desde el momento en que entré al reto, no tenía idea de cómo iba a poder terminarlo cuando me dieron la palabra que definiría el rumbo de todo: _Otoño; e_ l personaje principal es vencido por la enfermedad.

Al final opté por un semi-AU, donde pudiera meter mi versión de la historia en el canon. Siendo sinceros, un AU no me habría permitido hacer el desarrollo que logré con ésto. Volví a ver algunos capítulos del anime y aproveché la traducción del manga de Dream of Green para apegarme lo más que pudiera a los hechos y a los personajes.

Realmente quedé satisfecha con el resultado, y créanme, sí sufrí escribiendo ésto x'D Amo a Nagare con toda mi alma, y describir los sentimientos de Sukuna y Yukari después del _Damocles Down_ fue muy emotivo para mi corazón de pollo Q_Q

¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! m(_ _)m


End file.
